Control
by KitsukyR
Summary: "Aveces, por ciertas situaciones o, incluso, por ciertas personas, somos muy sensibles al control. Se nos escapa de las manos con un suave movimiento inoportuno." BBxRae!


**Control**

_**Capítulo 1: Palabras **_

-¿Ella está bien?-

-Pfff. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?- respondió Beast Boy, casi de manera automática.

-No lo sé, ¿quizás porque hace varios días que no sale de su habitación?- dijo Robin sarcásticamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Oh! ¡Quizás podríamos organizar una fiesta sorpresa para animar a nuestra gran amiga!-

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Star...-

-Oh…-

-Hey, tal vez debe estar pasando por algo serio. Es decir, ¿recuerdan las veces que hizo eso? Siempre fue por algo importante. Tal vez ahora también.- decía Cyborg mientras que se levantaba del sillón y dejaba a un lado el control del juego que estaba utilizando minutos atrás.

Starfire dio varios saltos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo que aplaudía con una sonrisa muy característica de ella.

-¡Y es nuestro deber como amigos ayudarla!-

-¿¡Qué están diciendo?!- gritó Beast boy, saltando de su asiento.

Hubo un silencio como respuesta, y los tres amigos suyos que se encontraban en la misma habitación se quedaron unos segundos mirándolo, atónitos y naturalmente, sorprendidos.

Y él se dio cuenta de que, quizás, su reacción ante dicha situación había resultado un poco obvia.

-Quiero decir…- tartamudeó un poco. –Es Raven de quien estamos hablando.- comenzó a explicar, mientras se sentaba en el sillón otra vez, con las piernas cruzadas de manera relajada. -¡Raven es así! ¿Desde cuándo es taaaan raro y hacemos taaanto problema porque no salió de su cuarto?-

-Entiendo tu punto Beast Boy, pero…-

-Tal vez algo malo le esté pasando a nuestra amiga y…-

-¡Nada maaaaaalo está pasando! ¡Es Raven, siendo Raven!-

Pasaron unos minutos más sin que nadie dijese una palabra, como si cada uno estuviese analizando la situación. Hasta que Cyborg decidió romper con el pequeño silencio.

-Quizás tiene razón.-

-¡Siempre tengo razón!-

-Bueno, en eso no.-

-¡HEY!- Beast Boy se quejó, pero al instante tomó con sus manos el control que hace un rato reposaba en el asiento. -¡Ahora ven y déjame ganarte en éste juego!-

Cyborg rió. –Seh, seguro. Como si eso realmente fuese a suceder.-

Robin miró a Starfire.

-Por más que sea "Raven siendo Raven"…-

-Robin, piénsalo.- dijo Cyborg mientras que colocaba una mano en su hombro de manera reconfortante. –Aunque todos nos preocupemos por ella, es Raven. No es exactamente el tipo de persona que viene corriendo cuando algo está molestándola. Tal vez debamos dejarle un tiempo. Y si vemos que no puede solucionarlo, nos entrometeremos como siempre terminamos haciendo.-

Robin lo meditó unos segundos. Suspiró.

-Está bien.-

Cyborg y Starfire sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Amigos! ¡Sé que todo estará muy bien!-

-Pienso lo mismo, Star. ¡Bueno! ¿Estás listo para ser patéticamente derrotado como siempre, Beast Boy?- se encaminó hasta el sillón y tomó su puesto a un lado de su amigo, tomando el control que hace un rato reposaba sin uso.

-¡Seh! ¡Eso es lo que crees!-

Beast Boy entrecerró los ojos mientras estaba frente a la pantalla y su mente se iba a otro lugar.

Hoy, no podría concentrarse.

Hoy no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo no estaba funcionando apropiadamente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la misma imagen en su cabeza. Intentó eliminarla varias veces, como un archivo innecesario, pero parecía ser inútil. ¿Quizás era a causa del lugar? En absoluto. Jamás había tenido problemas con eso. Sí con ciertas interrupciones de parte de sus amigos que más de una ocasión la habían interrumpido en sus intentos de meditación, cosa que resultaba imposible y terminaba irritada, pero no era culpa del espacio. Lentamente se acostó en su cama donde minutos atrás había intentado meditar sin buenos resultados. Con sus grandes y oscuros ojos, su mirada puesta en el techo de su habitación, intentó relajarse. No meditar. Sólo relajarse.

Pero la imagen volvió. Era algo automático. Como algo que se encontraba pegado a su piel. Algo molesto, pesado, fastidioso e inoportuno.

Velozmente se levantó, su corazón empezó a latir con un poco más de velocidad que hace unos minutos; a causa de la sorpresa que sus mismos pensamientos le habían causado.

Como decía anteriormente, algo no estaba funcionando como usualmente hacía. Sentada en su cama, con delicadeza corrió un mechón de su cabello colocándolo atrás de su oreja. Estuvo un rato así. Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Intentaba concentrarse, como si de alguna manera pudiera detenerse frente a ellos y decirles:

"Deténganse. Ahora."

Pero, lamentablemente, eso no era posible. Hoy no. Raven detestó cada célula de su cuerpo por estar así. Porque ella no se comportaba así, no se trataba de cualquier persona. Porque era distinta. No dejaba que sus emociones la controlaban, porque Raven controlaba sus emociones, y más algo como esto. Entonces, ¿por qué esto estaba sucediendo tan repentinamente?

Un golpe de suerte llegó a sus oídos. Giró un poco la mirada hacia la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó pasos. También escuchó voces. Voces de sus amigos, aunque no podía distinguir que estaban diciendo, podía asegurar que se trataba de ellos hablando. No había ninguna alarma roja, ninguna alerta de peligro.

Siguió escuchándolos.

Pasos alejándose.

Alejándose de la torre.

No se habían detenido a tocar la puerta de su habitación para avisar a dónde se dirigían. Así que, naturalmente, supuso que sea lo que sea, no era de gran importancia.

Sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa, antes de largar un suspiro de alivio.

Lo importante es que se habían ido. Por un corto tiempo, suponía. Y honestamente, no le vendría mal una taza de té.

Se encaminó hasta la puerta, abriéndose y así pasando detrás de ésta.

Llegó hasta la cocina. Miró si por casualidad habían dejado una nota en la mesa, quizás aclarando a dónde se habían ido, pero no había nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba bien. Necesitaba un momento a solas.

Así que, tomó su taza usual, y cuando el agua terminó de hervir, sirvió un poco sobre la taza, la tomó con sus manos y fue en dirección al sillón que se encontraba frente a la televisión que ahora, por suerte, se encontraba apagada. Se sentó y sus labios tomaron un pequeño sorbo de té. Sintió el leve viento que salía por una ventana, tocando sus delicadas manos. El viento también jugó un poco con sus cabellos, sacudiéndolos un poco de manera lenta. A Raven no pareció importarle, o por lo menos no le interesaba.

-Así que… ¿estás disfrutando de tu té, eh?-

Sus pupilas se abrieron de manera automática cuando escuchó esa voz. Miró a su izquierda, y ahí, sentado a su lado estaba él. Beast Boy. Garfield Logan. Mirándola, con su gran sonrisa, haciendo énfasis a sus colmillos cuyos eran imposibles de disimular.

Ni siquiera había sentido que alguien estaba en esa habitación.

Diez segundos pasaron antes de que Raven cayera directamente al suelo.

Él se levantó de su asiento, boquiabierto.

-¡Raven! ¡¿Estás bien?!-

Ella se frotó la frente con una mano, sintiendo el dolor del golpe.

-¿Acaso te parece que estoy bien?-

-Lo… lo siento.- decía mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Unos ojos oscuros intimidantes lo miraron por unos segundos, antes de que ella se levantara por su cuenta.

Beast Boy miró la taza a un lado que ahora se encontraba destruida.

-Um… tu…-

-¿Mi té? Sí, un desperdicio. Y yo lo rompí. Gracias por notarlo.- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Beast Boy se frotó la nuca con una de sus manos, su mirada dirigida al suelo.

-Así que… esto es un poco incómodo.- una pequeña risa salió de su boca. –No te había visto desde que…-

-¿Dónde están los demás?- lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué?-

-Te pregunté: ¿dónde están los demás?-

-Lo escuché. Pero…-

-Entonces, sólo responde.-

Beast Boy frunció el ceño.

-Starfirequeríairalcentrocome rcialentoncesobligóaRobinirc onellayCyborgteníamuchahambr eentoncesfueacomerunaspizzas ysupongoqueluegoiránlostresj untosperoningunoqueríamolest arteentoncesmedijeronquemequ edaracontigo-

-¿Qué?-

Él sonrió triunfante, como si acababa de ganar una gran competencia de la cual se sentía orgulloso.

-Querías que respondiera, ¿cierto?- se encogió de hombros. Su brillante sonrisa aún latente.

De repente, una ventana se rompió. Completamente, se destruyó. Beast Boy observó, casi en cámara lenta, como una especie de aura color negro se apoderaba y los pedazos de vidrio caían uno tras otro. Luego la miró a ella.

Estaba furiosa.

En serio. Estaba enfurecida, parecía que en cualquier segundo iba a matarlo sin ninguna clase de piedad.

Ow.

Él adoraba verla enojada.

Intentó controlar su carcajada con sus manos tapándose la boca, pero una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios de todas formas. Puso sus manos en su cintura, relajado.

-Sólo se fueron por un rato. ¡Volverán! ¿Sabías? No deberías preocuparte tanto.- la señaló con su dedo índice, mientras sonreía. Se ganó fácilmente una mirada de odio de parte de su amiga, para luego encontrarse con su espalda, mientras ella se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Su sonrisa se borró automáticamente.

-¡Heeeey! ¡Raven! ¿A dónde vaaaaaaas?-

-Lejos de ti.- respondió de manera cortante.

-¡Hey! ¡En serio!- dijo mientras comenzó a caminar detrás suyo.

-Voy a mi habitación. Así que, NO me molestes.-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Deja de seguirme!-

-¡RAVEN!-

De repente sintió la mano de él agarrando su muñeca, casi forzándola a darse vuelta y finalmente, mirarlo y dejar de darle la espalda.

Y por un segundo, esa imagen volvió a su cabeza.

_Algo que parecía estar pegado a su piel. _

_Algo molesto, pesado, fastidioso e inoportuno. También suave, agradable, placentero y algo adorable. _

Una lámpara se destruyó. Una especie de aura negra se apoderó de ella y casi en un segundo, se destruyó con gran facilidad. Unos ojos verdes miraron la lámpara _–ya destruída-_ con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Beast Boy volvió a mirarla.

Raven se soltó de su agarre rápidamente.

-Yo…-

Tomó aire, como si fuese lo último que iba a hacer en su vida.

-¡Yo sólo quería hablar! ¿Es TAN difícil?-

-No lo es.- suspiró ella. -¿Y qué es de lo que quieres hablar?-

La miró estupefacto. Quiso creer que era una broma, que de repente a Raven se le habría ocurrido ser graciosa y que era realmente mala, muy mala haciendo bromas. Incluso peor que él.

-¿Estás bromeando?-

-Yo no bromeo y—

-Estás bromeando.-

Raven entrecerró los ojos. Lo que sea que él estaba jugando, no era divertido. Nunca lo era.

-Voy a ir a mi habitación ahora.- dijo simplemente, antes tomando una bocanada de aire, como si necesitaba respirar para decirlo de esa forma. Como si hace unos segundos, hubiera sentido que se estaba ahogando.

Y otra vez, sintió la mano de él agarrándole de la muñeca. Pero esta vez, con más fuerza, como aferrándose.

Raven cerró los ojos y tomó aire una vez más.

-Beast Boy. Detente. Ahora.-

Abrió los ojos.

Y lo vió.

Y otra ventana se rompió.

Era él, con esa mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió por todo su cuerpo. No podría describirlo como un mal escalofrío. Más bien, era uno que la asustaba. Es decir… sí, pero no era un susto "malo". Pero, igual, era un susto.

Así que no importaba qué palabras utilizara, no sabría cómo describir ese estúpido sentimiento.

Pero esa mirada. Sus ojos la miraban sólo a ella.

Y eso ayudó a que cierta imagen volviese a su cabeza otra vez. La misma que había intentado evitar hace horas atrás con ayuda de ejercicios de meditación y relajación, volvió a aparecer sin aviso alguno y de manera inoportuna, gracias a él.

Estuvieron unos segundos así. Él haciendo presión en su muñeca, aparentemente sin intención alguna de soltarla. Sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y ella inmóvil. Como si estuviese paralizada. Aunque en cuestión de hechos, lo estaba.

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato…- reanudó la conversación. Hablándole casi en susurros, parecía que se iba a romper en cuestión de instantes.

Raven no acotó palabra alguna. Beast Boy no paró de mirarla, como si estuviese intentando de leerle los pensamientos. Y claramente eso era imposible. Pensó que ella seguía en su posición de "no sé de qué estás hablándome". Y eso lo irritó fácilmente.

-¡Ya sabes de lo qué te hablo! ¡Eso! ¡Cuando me preguntaste de qué quería hablar! ¡¿Estabas bromeando?!-

Raven entrecerró los ojos.

Beast Boy miró al suelo.

-No deberías hacer bromas tan malas, Rae…- dijo susurrando.

-Es algo irónico que tú digas eso.-

Él suspiró. De manera lenta, y hasta podría decirse que con un poco de tristeza. Como si muchas cosas que quería decir se le iban escapando en un simple suspiro. Y lentamente, cada uno de sus dedos que estaban colocados sobre la muñeca de ella se retiraron con dificultad de su parte. No quería, pero al final la mano de Raven terminó estando libre de su agarre.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

-Gracias.- dijo ella.

Beast Boy dejó que su cuerpo se cayera sobre el suelo, como si no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y sentarse en el sillón. Así que terminó sentado en el suelo, frente a Raven. Se veía exhausto.

Raven se sintió incómoda. Obviamente, no lo demostró. O por lo menos, no era su intención hacerlo. Aunque era notorio como su mirada iba a cualquier lugar de la casa. Miró las ventanas destruidas, su taza en añicos que se encontraba reposando en el suelo frente al sillón, la televisión apagada, el suelo, la lámpara destruida, su cuarto que se encontraba detrás suyo. Y lo único que pudo pensar es porqué se le había ocurrido salir de allí en primer lugar.

-Beast Boy.-

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella cuando escuchó su nombre.

-Voy a mi habitación.-

Una cierta mirada de desilusión apareció en sus ojos. Raven esperó unos segundos. No sabía a qué, quizás escucharlo decir un "está bien", como mínimo. Pero nada.

Con tranquilidad le dio la espalda, en camino a, finalmente, su habitación.

-Raven.-

¿Pero parecía que faltaría mucho para eso?

Ella no respondió, sólo se quedó quieta. Dándole la espalda.

-Quiero hablar de lo que pasó.-

Dijo él, con firmeza. Como si la opinión de ella en este asunto no importaba.

-Y yo sé que tú también quieres hablar de eso.- agregó.

Pero sí importaba, porque a ella también le importaba.

Por unos segundos, Raven no dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio, dándole la espalda. Y él aún sentado, sin moverse, sin saber lo que ella iba a decirle. Suponiendo que ella diría algo. Suponiendo que no huiría. No había nada de lo que él podría estar seguro. Nunca con ella era algo seguro. Y sin saber lo que ella pensaba, lo hacía poner más ansioso; más de lo que ya estaba. Y mientras él pensaba todo esto, ¿ella seguía sin haber dicho una sola palabra? ¿Ni siquiera un movimiento? ¿Aunque sea un golpe y un "eres un idiota" acompañado de una mirada de "te odio"?

¿Nada?

-Está bien.-

No podía creerlo.

¿Esto era real?

¿En serio? ¡¿En serio?!

Tragó saliva, y miró como Raven se daba vuelta, finalmente pudiendo observar su cara; y con tranquilidad se sentó en el suelo, frente a él, con una distancia 'aceptable'.

Beast Boy esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Voy a empezar.- aclaró.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Raven apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-

Un notable color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de él.

¡Hola! Bueno, sí, estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida. Pero amo Teen Titans, y muy en especial a estos dos tortolitos que en mi humilde opinión, deberían estar juntos de una vez. Por el momento yo me voy a divertir haciendo historias cursis entre ellos. Obviamente no pienso terminarlo acá, voy a seguirlo pero no van a ser más de 2-3 capítulos cortos como éste, o quizás un poquito menos. Lo corté acá porque ya me parecía un poco largo. En fin! Espero su humilde opinión, ¿saben que los reviews me hacen muy feliz? ¿Y que cuando soy feliz puedo hacer cosas buenas cómo escribir? Nah, mentira, pero puedo hacer otras cosas buenas y los reviews me hacen feliz!

Vic.


End file.
